


Fishing and ANTM

by itsnotreallyme



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fishing, M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotreallyme/pseuds/itsnotreallyme
Summary: Patrick makes plans to fish on the weekend and David makes his own plans.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Kudos: 22





	Fishing and ANTM

“Do you and Stevie have any plans this weekend?”

“No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“I was just thinking about maybe going fishing this weekend now that it’s getting warmer, but I can go next weekend if you’re not busy this weekend.”

“Why can’t you go if I’m not with Stevie?”

“Because you have fishing and absolutely CANNOT be left alone all day.”

“ALL DAY?! You sit in a piece of wood on a lake, making no noise, for an entire day?”

“Usually.”

“Well this gives me the perfect opportunity to marathon all of the last season of America’s Next Top Model with Stevie.”

“Stevie likes America’s Next Top Model?”

“She doesn’t _like_ it, she _watches_ it. She likes to watch while endlessly mocking everything about it. So while you are off with your thoughts and slimy fish, we will be here eating tons of popcorn watching America’s Next Top Model.”

“Glad I could be of service to you and your reality television addiction.”


End file.
